


Standing Still

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [33]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childbirth, Domestic Billy and Steve, Domestic Fluff, Harringrove, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, Loving Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, Waterbirth, fluffy cuteness, hard labor, parents!harringrove, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy get an early Christmas present.One-shot based on the song Standing Still from the band Buddahead.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 6





	Standing Still

“Okay...Okay, yeah....Yep...Talk to you soon...Bye.” Steve huffed in annoyance and threw his phone onto the couch, more frustrated than he was before his phone call with his midwife.

It was two days before Christmas and Steve started to experience some labor pains. He had called his midwife to tell her and she told him it was most likely just pre-labor contractions so what else could he do expect go on with his day.

Some point in the afternoon, the pain started to slowly get worse for Steve and by the time Billy got home, he was laying on his side on their bed feeling the baby moving around as the pain kept coming sporadically.

Steve was more than annoyed and frustrated now because the pain wasn’t going anywhere and just got worse. He had texted Bonnie again and told her about how intense his contractions are coming and how far apart. Unfortunately, she didn’t want him to come in until they’re at least five minutes apart so with that, Steve said his goodbyes again and began to cry into his pillow.

Billy was downstairs, picking up a bit when he heard his husband’s sobs come from their bedroom. He frowned hearing his husband so upset and frustrated by all this so he decided to make Steve some tea to hopefully calm him and let him get some rest.

Steve was still in the early stages of labor so after his cry session, he pulled himself together and dealt with the pain. He reminded himself this was all natural and expected and to just let his body do what it needed to to get the baby out.

He moved on the bed so that he was sitting with his legs hanging over the edge, a hand was splayed over his bump and his eyes were closed while he slowly inhaled and exhaled, centering his body and his mind. He turned on the aromatherapy diffuser by the bed and allowed the scents of Lavender and Eucalyptus to settle his nerves as he worked through these contractions.

Billy was busy making his husband’s tea and was met with silence from upstairs. At first, he started to panic, then he heard the bed creak which meant Steve was moving so he was okay, at least he hoped. When the tea was steeped enough, he carefully brought it upstairs along with a few other things his husband may want.

Billy walked into their bedroom and found Steve sitting over the edge of the moment, eyes closed shut, focused on his breathing. His lips tugged upwards seeing his husband so concentrated and beautiful like this, it warmed it his heart and he didn’t want to disturb Steve so he-

“-I know you’re there.” Steve said and opened one eye, looking towards the door.

Billy stood there dumbfounded, still holding the tea.

“I made you some tea.” He said and brought it over to Steve. “I heard you crying before so I figured I’d make something to help calm your nerves but it looks like you beat me to it.”

“I’m just trying to stay positive.” Steve assured and took a sip of his tea. “Mmm, thanks for making this for me baby.” He puckered his lips towards Billy and soon felt a kiss be planted on them.

“You’re welcome.” Billy said and sat next to his husband on the bed. “I also brought the handheld massager, maybe I can give you a back massage or something? I want to help as much as I can since I put you in this predicament.”

“Well for one, it takes two to tango so you’re not the only one to blame here. Besides we wanted a family together right? Just getting them here is hard enough. And two, that sounds amazing. Where do you want me?” Steve asked and rubbed the back of his sore neck.

“Um, you can stay like this and I can take your shirt off so that way it’s right on your skin. Will that work?” Billy asked.

“Mhm.” Steve hummed and lifted his arms for his husband to remove his shirt.

Once his upper body was bare, Steve got goosebumps from the cool breeze that hit his skin but that faded when Billy started up the massager and worked it up and down Steve’s back.

Deep groans and grunts emitted from Steve’s slightly parted lips. The pleasure this small massager gave him was enough to really take away his attention from the contractions and just focus on the pattern Billy was going in around his back.

After about 30 minutes or so, Billy stopped and moved Steve so that he was lying down. Steve drank the rest of his tea and it put him to sleep so he was able to get some rest throughout the night.

**\---**

Around four in the morning Steve woke up, abruptly, complaining about having more contractions. Billy woke up as well and sat next to his husband as he timed the contractions.

When the pain started to go away, Steve looked over at Billy and said, “They’re about eight minutes apart.”

“Okay, um, what do you want to do?” Billy asked.

“Get in the shower. Maybe the hot water will help?” Steve suggested and groaned as he felt the baby start to kick a lot more than they usually do this early in the morning. “I guess she’s up too.”

“Quit calling my son a she.” Billy playfully scolded Steve as he escorted him to their bathroom.

“We don’t know what we’re having yet babe. Just a force of habit.” Steve said and watched Billy start the shower for him.

“Mhm.” Billy helped Steve undress and held his hand as he stepped into the scalding hot water that was steaming up their bathroom.

Steve let out a deep moan as the hot water hit his back. He held onto what he could from the wall and breathed his contraction as best as he could. Billy stayed next to the shower and watched his husband work through his contractions like a champ.

The hot water stung but brought much relief to Steve and helped immensely with the pain and pressure from his contractions. He moved back and forth from left to right, it looked weird to Billy, but it helped Steve. The swaying and the movement was enough for him to work through the pain.

Unfortunately, Steve soon grew tired of the shower and got out. Billy then brought him back into their bedroom and helped him get dressed. Steve was worked up now because he felt that he was going to have to deal with this forever since no progress seems to be made. Billy tried to stay calm and relaxed for his husband’s sake and well for his own well-being because an angry Steve isn’t what he wants to see today.

So, Steve had labored at home all day again and things got more and more intense. He was moving to different places in my house, just walking around. He was in pretty hard labor at that point. He was deep moaning through each contraction.

They called Bonnie once more and she wanted Steve to come to the hospital, finally. Even though it was a relief to know that they could finally head on over, they had no idea how much longer it could take because Steve’s water has yet to break which could be stalling his progress.

Billy brought their bags out first and got them into the backseat then walked Steve outside and had him wait by the porch so he could lock up.

“Billy...hurry up.” Steve groaned and hunched over while holding onto the railing of their porch as he got a very strong contraction.

Billy turned back around and stood by Steve until the pain subsided and carried on with their walk to the car. He opened the door for his husband and instead of getting in like any normal person, Steve crawled in so that he was on his knees and held onto the back of the seat.

“Uh, are you sure you’re gonna be okay riding like that?” Billy asked.

“Yes!” Steve snaps and Billy flinches from the sudden attitude. “Sorry just please get me to that damn hospital.”

“Yep. Just please be careful.”

“I will.” Steve replied with a slight whimper in his voice.

Billy jogged around and hopped into the driver’s seat. He pulled out of their driveway and was soon on the mainroad, getting them to the hospital as fast as he possibly could without breaking any laws.

Steve stayed kneeling backwards on the seat and just hanging onto the headrest. Billy rubbed his back along the way and would instruct Steve to breathe every time he tensed from another contraction.

When they arrived at the hospital, Steve needed a few minutes before he was able to walk in with his husband. He was basically hanging off Billy as they went inside to check in. Luckily, Bonnie had been waiting for them and they were brought to a requested birthing suite right away.

Steve crawled onto the bed, grumbling about the contractions hurting like hell. With help from Billy, he lowered his pants and allowed his midwife to check him right away, much to his discomfort.  
“Relax for me okay? Gonna feel some pressure so just breathe.” Bonnie instructed and pressed her fingers into his entrance.

Steve squeezed the crap out of Billy’s hand from the sudden feeling of her prodding his cervix. Billy leaned down and moved Steve’s bangs out of his face, placing a kiss onto his forehead. “Breathe honey. She’s almost done.” He said in a quiet whisper.

Bonnie removed her fingers and brought a sheet over to cover Steve for now. “So you’re at four and a half centimeters right now, almost five,” To say Steve was upset was an understatement because not only was he upset, he was livid that he wasn’t that far along. “Baby’s head is down which is good. Your water’s still intact so if it doesn’t break within the next few hours then we’ll have to break it manually and hopefully things will progress more if that.”

Steve just groaned and ran his hand down his face knowing he was in for another long day full of labor and pain and no baby.

“I know this is very frustrating but you can try walking around, that usually helps bring the baby’s head down more into the canal and ready for delivery. Feel free to use whatever’s in here to help with your labor, that’s what it’s here for. If anything changes or happens just push that button and I’ll be here.”

“Alright.” Steve whimpered and flashed her a quick smile as she walked out of their room.

Steve changed into some more comfortable clothes since he had the option to wear a gown or not. So he chose to just wear his clothes, feeling somewhat decent considering he looked like a whale with his huge baby belly sticking up under his shirt. To Billy, however, he looked stunning and the baby bump was adorable as it was peeking from under his stretched black t-shirt. Steve was all belly the entire pregnancy so he couldn’t wait to give birth and get back to being slim.

They started their walk around the maternity floor, doing several laps and stopped a few times as he got contractions and couldn’t move. Steve would lower into a deep squat, spread his hips, and hang onto the bar, swaying his body back and forth in slow motions. He did this several times until he started to get tired and decided to head back.

When they returned to the room, Steve labored on all fours on the bed for a while and Billy applied counter pressure to his lower back.

Steve had started to vocalize his pain with long, deep moans every time a contraction came. He was thankful they had attended birthing classes and prepared themselves because if not they’d probably be so lost.

He was loud and obnoxious with his sounds, he knew that, but he didn’t care because a person was making its way out of his body so what the hell do people expect from him when he’s in this much pain?

Billy stayed quiet and just let his husband do what he had to. It was tough for him seeing Steve in so much pain and agony but he provided as much love and comfort for him so hopefully that it’ll make up for it in the long run.

At the end of another contraction, Steve sat back on his knees and had a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead, causing his bangs to stick to it.  
“You’re going great baby.” Billy said and pressed a cool cloth to Steve’s forehead, wiping away the sweat. “Do you want s’more ice chips?”

Steve nodded and Billy grabbed the cup from the small table, bringing it to his husband. He took a spoonful of ice into his mouth and chewed on it for a few minutes, feeling more drowsier and weaker as the day carried on.

Steve took another spoonful of the ice chips but doubled over when the contraction came and went back down, this time onto his elbows while staying steady on his knees, and continued to vocalize.

“Good baby. Keep doing that. You’re doing so good.” Billy wanted to provide enough support and encouragement for Steve, his heart ached for him. “Good job baby. Let it all out. You’re doing-”

“-Billy.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.” Steve exhaled and got back into his moaning.

“Sorry.” Billy kept his mouth shut after that and just stuck to applying the counter pressure to Steve’s back.

**\---**

Around 7:15pm, his midwife had come to check him again and he was only at six but his water still hadn’t broken yet so she decided to manually break it for things to get going. About an hour or two after she broke it, things started to pick up and Steve was in an excruciating amount of pain. His contractions were really intense and he was exhausted, still denying any pain medicine, he wanted to do this as naturally as possible.

Bonnie returned at about 9:30ish and Steve had been pacing the room with his hands pressed to the small of his back, head rolled along his left shoulders, shakily breathing through the pain.

“Hi Steve. How’re you doing, hun?” She asked and kept her distance in case Steve showed his inhumane side. He just groaned and she frowned. “Do you want to get into the tub and see if it’ll ease some of the pain?”

“Sure.” He sighed and Bonnie gave him a reassuring smile as well as a quick rub on his shoulder before she went to go get that started.

“Babe, can you help me take these off please?” Steve asked, pulling on his clothes.

“Of course.” Billy went over and helped Steve strip then wrapped a thin robe around him so he could walk into the bathroom without any passerbyers seeing him naked.

Bonnie got the tub filled quickly and Steve was assisted inside, allowing his husband to lower him into the warm water. Billy right by his side breathing with him through each contraction.

“This should help with the contractions for a bit. I’ll be back in a few more hours to check on you okay?”

“Okay.” Steve answered and shuddered a quiet sigh.

Before Bonnie left, she got next to Steve and set her hand onto the upper part of his arm that wasn’t in the water.

“I know this is draining and taking a while but trust me when I tell you, you’re doing a great job, like much better than other first time parents who usually panic and have no idea what to do. But not you, you’re doing exactly what you need and you’re letting your body get itself ready to have this baby. Just thought you’d like some good news.”

“Thank you.” He smiled at her and she nodded, smiling back.

Bonnie left and it was just the two of them again.

Billy stayed by Steve’s side, still continued to help with his breathing and working through the strenuous amount of pain he was in.

After being in the tub for about an hour, Steve started to feel a lot of pressure and his body began to push. Bonnie had come in and quickly threw on a pair of gloves, gently pressing into his entrance.

“You’re fully dilated Steve. We can start pushing.” She said and got up to go get some things before she returned back next to the tub.

Bonnie kneeled beside the tub and Steve was on his back against the wall of the tub with his legs spread. She kept her hands out of the water until the baby’s head started to come out so she just let Steve push with his contractions.

After that first push, Steve hoped that he was close to being done with this but after that push came another, and another, and another, and another, and many, many more. He knew it didn’t happen fast but an hour at most.

Two and a half hours later, Steve gave another push and declared he couldn’t do it anymore, laying back against the tub wall. He closed his legs and cried to Billy about how much it hurt and how tired he was. It was a miserable process for him because this baby just wasn’t coming as it should be.

Bonnie had suggested he change position so with help from her and Billy, Steve moved onto his hands and knees and got the urge to push right away from the new pressure around his entrance.

Steve pushed down and within an instant, the baby’s head was coming more than it was before pushing on his back.

“Good Steve. The head is coming a lot more. Keep pushing just like that.” Bonnie said and kept her hands at a close distance, ready to catch the baby.

Steve grunted and groaned through each push but he was doing it, he was bringing their baby into the world, and well he could feel it since he’s had no epidural so the burning and stretching was really intense.

Bonnie kept encouraging him while Billy watched as the head crowned and tears welled in his eyes at the sight of his child’s head almost out. Steve hissed again from the burning at his entrance but knew he was almost at the finish line. He was almost there.

“You’re doing so good baby. I see him.” Billy had a hand on Steve’s lower back, rubbing small circles on it while his eyes never let their baby. “Oh my god he’s so beautiful. I can see his eyes and nose and aww he has your lips babe. Oh my god I can’t believe he’s almost here.”

Steve had no time to argue with his husband about what their baby’s going to be and just pushed with all his might. He hunched forward with a loud gasp as the head popped out with a bunch of discolored fluids and he was met with a searing pain just at the beginning of his perineum.

“Did I tear?!” He asked in a slight panic.

“Yes.” Bonnie answered as she grabbed a cloth and applied pressure to the torn skin. “It’s okay just breathe for me while I check for a cord.”

Steve nodded and his body began to tremble from all that was happening. Sensory overload was setting in along with being overwhelmed and overall scared that his baby was almost here. After nine long months, he was about to meet his baby.

“The cord is wrapped around their neck so I need you to bear down slightly so that it’ll give me enough room to unwrap it alright?”

“Kay.” Steve whimpered and gave a small push, sinking into it.

“Good, okay let me just…” Bonnie unwraps the cord from around the baby’s neck and before she could even tell Steve to push he just went for it and that baby bursted out into her hand causing him to tear even more.

“Okay, baby is out.” She announced, holding the wet babe who was squirming.

Steve took a moment to catch his breath and was given his baby from between his legs. Some more blood got on the poor thing from his tear but he wiped it off with his hand and brought her up to his chest, sitting back on his knees carefully.

“I just had a baby.” He exhaled in complete shock and disbelief. He looked to Billy who had a smile on his face and tears rolling down his cheeks. “I did it.” Steve’s face changed into complete joy and he began to cry as his babe let out a watery cry of their own. “Billy, what is it?” He asked through his sobs.

Billy gently lifted the baby’s leg and smiled up at his husband not seeing what he wanted but was happy just the same. “It’s a girl. You were right.” He said and planted a heated kiss onto Steve’s pink lips. “You were so amazing. You did so well, baby. I love you so much.” Billy muttered and gave Steve another kiss then looked down at his beautiful baby girl who was new to the world.

She was gorgeous, having a very slight tan tint to her skin, not too much but just barely and had bluish-gray eyes but Billy was sure they would stick since babies eyes tend to change color after birth. She had Billy’s nose and Steve’s pouty lips but they were shocked by how much hair she had. Her ultrasound never picked up that she had this much hair, it was at least a couple centimeters long and it was dark and thick. She was everything they had ever hoped for and she was all theris.

Steve was able to hold his daughter for a bit then delivered the placenta shortly after her arrival. Billy cut his daughter’s cord then he and Bonnie helped Steve up from the blood tinted water and over to the bed. Steve held his baby girl the whole time until she was taken away by some nurses. Bonnie was in between Steve’s legs stitching him up so he sent Billy over to keep an eye on their girl.

It took a bit for the moment to actually sink in that he just had a baby, but Steve was relieved more than anything. He felt like he couldn’t finally breathe because it was all over. All the time trying to conceive, the doctor’s appointments, the cravings, the changes, and the waiting was worth getting his beautiful daughter.

After all the chaos died down and the two men came down from their high, Steve was able to feed his baby girl which was incredible to him. Bonnie had come to him and showed him how to nurse his daughter. It took some time for her to latch on, nearly thirty minutes, since she was trying to figure it out but once she got it, it was all up to Steve now to get used to this feeling for now since he doesn’t want to give her formula yet.

Bonnie had left the happy couple to be with their baby. Steve’s eyes never left his daughter while she ate, he was in complete awe of her. Her eyes were wide and her lashes were long, dark, and still wet from her tears at birth. She was suckling like a pro and made her momma proud at just hours old. He didn’t want to move and startle her so he just stayed put, it was uncomfortable, but as long as she was getting what she needed he was happy. Plus he was very, very sore so he won’t be moving much in the next few days.

Billy was beside them with his arm slung over Steve’s shoulder, watching his girl eat. Neither of them said anything to each other and just exchanged a meaningful and loving kiss.

Once the baby was done eating, Steve had propped her up and pat her back so she could burp. She let out a small gurgle and was set to nap so Steve brought her back down and had Billy lower the bed back a little so Steve could lay down with the baby.

Their itty bitty babe let out the tiniest and cutest yawn they’d ever heard and seen and pressed a weak fist to Steve’s chest, settling herself for sleep. Her chubby cheek was squished against him and her lips were parted as small whimpers came out.

Steve smiled down at her with tears in his eyes and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. When his lips made contact, he closed his eyes and inhaled that intoxicating baby scent as his tears streamed down his cheeks. “I love you so much baby.” He whispered to her and just held her for the time being, never wanting to let her go.

After a few minutes of just brushing his thumb along her back, she was asleep. Steve then bat his eyes at his husband and smiled. “Merry Christmas Billy.” He said once he realized what time it was.

Billy’s smiled mirrored his husband’s and he bent down giving Steve another kiss, “Merry Christmas Steve. Thank you for giving me the best gift ever.” He pressed his forehead to Steve’s and they looked into each other’s eyes seeing all the love they had for each other in them.

They spend the rest of night and Christmas the following day in the hospital just to make sure both Steve and the baby were okay.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

Steve was bleeding everyday, which was normal and his stitches were healing well he was trying his best to take care of them. He’s lost almost all of his baby belly but still has a little pouch, however, he started to suffer from postpartum anxiety. He felt like he needed to be compulsively clean about the house. He didn’t know what was wrong with him and it was really frustrating.

Billy helped him through his postpartum journey and is just overall blessed he has his husband and baby.

Their families came over again to see the baby and sounded like a herd of elephants coming through their front door asking where the baby was.

Just upstairs, though, Steve was feeding her.

He was in her nursery, sitting in the rocking chair that was in the corner of her room and fed her. At just two weeks old she was adapting well to this new environment and was such a good baby. She slept through most of the night and was just overall amazing.

“Sounds like our crazy family’s here to see you again sweet girl.” He told her and continued to smile down at her while she ate. “You mean so much to a lot of people, did you know that? Probably not because you’re still so little. But you mean the most to momma and daddy right?” Her suckling slowed and she pulled away from his nipple which meant she was done.

“All done baby girl?” Steve asked and reached for a burp cloth. He wiped his nipple and her mouth then pulled his shirt down before bringing her up to burp. It took a couple hard pats for her to let out that mighty burp from her little body and she was all set to go. “Good girl.” Steve praised and kissed her face three times then got up so they could go see everyone.

As soon as he sets foot in the living room, Joyce is quick to take her grand baby claiming that she hasn’t seen her in forever even though it’s been like three days.

While everyone ogles over the newborn, Steve goes to sit with Billy and cuddles with him on the couch watching their families with their baby girl, he was the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
